Traditionally, headsets are complicated devices that are created for an average-sized person in the population. Some manufacturers provide a single design headset that is “tuned” to the center of the perspective population. This design leads to a mediocre solution for people that are not part of the center. Some manufacturers have solved this problem by offering a family of headbands to address the different head sizes and shapes of the population. This solution becomes a potential inventory and logistics problem. Further, many headset designs include a mechanism in order to adjust the clamping forces. Other designs use worm gears, cables, linkages, and adjustment knobs. Therefore, a solution is needed that would allow a headset to fit a large percentage of the population and allow the user to change the stiffness of their headband.